pinoyarktvfandomcom-20200214-history
DWGT-TV
| homepage = www.ptv.ph }} '''DWGT-TV, channel 4, is the flagship station of Philippine television network People's Television Network. Its head office, studios and transmitter are located at Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Brgy. Vasra, Diliman, Quezon City. It operates Sunday to Friday from 5:00 AM to 12:00 AM, and Saturday from 5:00 AM to 12:30 AM. History The frequency rights of Channel 4 were previously owned by one of the ABS-CBN stations in Metro Manila (DZXL-TV 9) when the station moved from channel 9 to channel 4 in 1969. During the Martial Law era, the government seized the frequency of channel 4 of ABS-CBN, reopened it in 1974 as Government Television (GTV) Channel 4. Channel 4 was located at the former ABS-CBN Broadcast Center complex on Bohol (now Sgt. Esguerra) Avuenue, Quezon City, which was renamed Broadcast Plaza. By 1980, GTV became MBS (Maharlika Broadcasting System), a full-blown media machinery for former president Ferdinand E. Marcos, and one of four TV stations in operation back then, and it also began its broadcasting in full color. Surprising, though, as Marcos banned Voltes V, MBS carried Daimos. On February 24, 1986, during a live news conference in Malacañang, rebel forces tried to capture channel 4 and eventually succeeded. At the heat of exchanges between Marcos and then Chief of Staff General Fabian Ver, Channel 4 suddenly went off the air when its facilities were taken over by rebel forces and by that afternoon started broadcasting for the people. Once the government then attempted not to broadcast the situation made by the rebels, only to fail. During the administration of President Corazon Aquino, it became known as People's Television 4. The years following its broadcast, PTV's facilities, then housed on a major part of ABS-CBN's present studio complex in Bohol (now Sgt. Esguerra) Avuenue, Quezon City, became a subject of a legal battle between the Lopezes and the Government. To end the scuffle, the Aquino government, through the Bureau of Broadcast Services, which then newly revived the pre-Martial Law era Philippine Broadcasting Service, decided to expand the former National Media Production Center building in Visayas Ave. to eventually accommodate Channel 4. By 1993, the station moved its studios to the said complex with transmitters and other equipment largely donated from a grant of the French government. In 2001, People's Television was renamed on-screen as National Broadcasting Network. By that time it introduced the country's first two hour newscast Teledyaryo, and adopted mostly programs that showcase the programs of the Arroyo administration. As President Benigno Aquino III entered office in June 2010, once again, NBN-4 became part of PTNI to enhance its news and programing to viewers nationwide and worldwide until recently, NBN introduced its digital broadcast on ISDB-T channel 48 as the transmitter was rehabilitated and upgraded its frequency using advanced transmitter equipment from Harris Corporation of the United States. In his second State of the nation Address last July 25, Aquino called the government to make plans in re-strengthening PTV as a Government broadcaster. References * See also *People's Television Network Category:Television stations in Metro Manila Category:NBN stations Category:National Broadcasting Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974